That's Just Great
by greengirl82
Summary: Just when she thought her funk couldn't get any worse, Emily encounters another disaster...


**That's Just Great**

Disclaimer: I, in no way shape or form, don't own anything connected to Criminal Minds...

Summary: Just when she thought her funk couldn't get any worse, Emily encounters one disaster after another...

Timeline: Alternate Universe, Present Day

A/N: I love Emily but when this came to me, I thought, hey why not?

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

><p>Oscar Wilde said, "You know more than you think you know, just as you know less than you want to know."<p>

* * *

><p>Emily groaned as she felt a pounding in her head. Sighing she felt a warm hand pull her to the chest of a body which made her eyes shoot open.<p>

"Morning" the soft voice said making her eyes widen in horror and turn her head to the side, "Are you hungry? I could make us some breakfast."

"No thank you" she said, her mind was screaming at her to get the hell up and get out, "I think I'm going to get dressed and get going."

"So soon?" he said, bringing his mouth to her ear, "We have all day together."

"Uh, eh hem" Emily said, licking her lips as she brought the sheet up to cover her naked form, "Look I don't have a clue about what happened last night, but I think that we should..."

"Should what?" he asked, rolling over and propping up on his elbow, "Emily? Do you regret what happened? Was it not enjoyable for you?"

She slowly rubbed her temple, willing God to strike her down from the embarrassing hangover that was hitting her.

"I think that we should keep a professional relationship between us" she told the dark haired man, "After all we work do work together and you know Strauss."

"Oh" he said, his face dropping at that, "I understand. If that's what you really want, I respect your choice."

"Thank you" she said gathering up the last of her clothes and heading towards the open bathroom, "And don't worry, no one will ever find out about this."

As she closed the door to the bathroom he leaned back on his bed staring at the ceiling, "Great going. Scare off the one woman you've wanted since the day you met her."

* * *

><p>Emily stood in the parking garage of the Federal Building going over how she'd interact with him. After all she couldn't just avoid him, they saw each other every single day.<p>

"What are you doing?" Garcia said with a grin watching as the brunette nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Trying not to have a heart attack" Emily said inhaling, "What are you doing lurking in the parking garage?"

"I wasn't lurking" Garcia said linking her arm with Emily's, "I was skulking and anyways I saw you standing there like a statue. So why the complacent look?"

"You're really using the hell out of that word of the day calender aren't you?" Emily muttered, "I made a big mistake."

As the two women entered the elevator hitting the BAU floor, Garcia looked at her, "What kind of mistake?"

"A really bad one" Emily muttered hearing the ping on their floor.

Walking through the bullpen Garcia seemed intent on finding out, "What did you do? Oh does it have anything with your Saturday drink-a-thon?"

"My what?" Emily asked.

"Drink-a-thon" Garcia told her, "You do know you were completely wasted at the bar? What brought it on anyways? Was it because of her?"

"Her who?" Emily asked watching the blonde lead her to the break room, "Whoa, hands off PG."

Tugging the brunette in, Garcia closed the door, "Saturday night at the bar?"

"Yeah?" she asked, "What about it?"

Garcia rolled her eyes, "He brought her to the team outing."

"I know that" Emily said, folding her arms across her chest. She was ready to deny when she looked up and saw him walking through the BAU floor, and make his way up the catwalk.

* * *

><p>Garcia snapped her fingers at the woman then turned her gaze to who had her friend unnerved.<p>

"Huh" Garcia said, "Wonder what he's doing with JJ?"

Emily shook her head, "I had a drunken one night stand,"

Garcia's head did an excellent interpretation of the exorcist, "What?"

"Not so loud" Emily hissed out focusing on her friend and not her one night stand man.

Emily hushed the woman, noticing the door open, "Oh hey you two."

"Hi" Morgan said, raising an eyebrow at the two women as JJ slithered past the athletic man, "Why the clam up? You talking about me again?"

JJ turned as she poured her coffee, "Oh yeah, Derek, you're all the rage with the women."

The man chuckled as he walked towards the refrigerator, "I know sweet thang."

As he passed the women, he instinctively dropped a kiss on Emily's forehead making the other two women chuckle while she just looked embarrassed.

"Derek Morgan loves the ladies." Morgan said, leaving the break room and returning to the bullpen.

"OMG, you totally had a one night stand with Morgan" Garcia exclaimed, while JJ's eyes widened in surprise.

"You what?" JJ asked nearly dropping her coffee as she turned around, "You slept with Morgan?"

"No" the brunette protested, "I did not have sex with him."

"But you had a drunken one night stand?" JJ asked, "Oh my God with who?"

The brunette ran her hand over the back of her head, "I'd rather not."

"Too late" Garcia said, looking her in the eye, "Who?"

"Yeah that's the thing" Emily said, "It's kind of embarrassing."

"Oh shit" JJ said, "You slept with Rossi didn't you?"

Emily narrowed her eyes, "JJ."

"Reid?" Garcia asked, "You slept with him? How the hell did you let that happen?"

"You think I don't know that I screwed up?" Emily told her, "Imagine my surprise waking up in the arms of someone that I'd never wanted. I was more then ready to run out the door without my clothes."

Emily looked up as the break room open and her face paled seeing Hotch staring back at her with Dave and Anderson there too.

* * *

><p>"You told them?" Anderson said, his face paling as he looked around at everyone staring at him then Emily.<p>

"Anderson?" Garcia sputtered, while JJ raised an eyebrow at that.

"Are we interrupting something?" Hotch asked, his jaw tightening at the brunette agent, he wasn't at all pleased to hear what he walked in on.

"Oh nothing" Emily said casually, looking quickly from Hotch, who looked pissed, to Anderson who looked mortified, "Nothing at all."

Anderson could feel all eyes on him and before anyone could utter a sentence he ran out bumping into Morgan and a puzzled Reid.

"What's wrong with him?" Morgan asked confused, while the other four eyes went to the brunette agent.

"What?" Emily asked, "It was a stupid mistake. It meant nothing, we both know that."

"Maybe it meant more to him then you think" JJ offered, "I mean we don't know much about his personal life, we don't even know if he's seeing anyone but..."

"He's in love with her" Dave commented, noticing Hotch shoot the woman a look, "Not that its all that surprising."

Emily's eyebrow rose at that, and she couldn't decipher the hidden meaning but Garcia's loud voice pulled her from her thought.

"You need to make this right" she told Emily, "Because you know that this isn't on him."

"You're blaming me?" Emily asked with a raised eyebrow, "This was an honest mistake."

"But you didn't need to go announcing it to everyone" Hotch said quietly, "You could've spared some feelings."

That cut through her worse then the table leg from her stabbing but she only stormed out of the room heading towards the stairwell, looking for the younger man she unintentionally hurt.

* * *

><p>As she opened the door, she looked back and saw JJ, Garcia and Morgan following her.<p>

"What are you three doing?" she asked turning and hearing the sound of footsteps going down the stairwell to the third floor.

"We're here to watch you apologize" Garcia said, watching the brunette enter Counter Terrorism floor.

"Great" Emily snorted, spotting the dark haired man step into the service elevator, "Anderson? Anderson."

She watched as the younger man shot her a look, and she recognized the emotion that shot through his eyes before the elevator pinged close.

"Damn it" she muttered, rushing to the east elevator. She rolled her eyes as the others boarded onto the elevator with her.

"We'll this should be fun" JJ commented, "I mean it's not every day you get to see Emily Prentiss apologize."

"Wish Reid was here to tell us when the last time you've apologized." Morgan commented, looking over at Garcia, "Do you remember when?"

"Do I look like Boy Genius?" Garcia asked.

"Not with those matching socks" Emily mumbled, "I mean seriously guys, what the hell is so interesting about watching me apologize to a man I broke?"

The elevator pinged, and Emily hurriedly ran out, looking around the parking garage. She was half tempted to pull out her cell phone and call the man but she realized she didn't have his number.

Dunking behind the cars when she saw her three team members, she sighed as they hurried back towards the elevator and she got up only to run face first into him.

"Anderson" Emily said, taking a deep breath, "We should talk."

"Now you want to talk?" he asked, "Where was this on Sunday morning? It felt like you couldn't wait to get out of my apartment."

Running her hand over her face, "I know I come off as this aloof agent who only lets certain people get close, but the truth is I screwed up. I never wanted to be the type of agent who slept with her colleagues."

"That's only partially true isn't it?" Anderson asked, "You want someone else."

Closing her eyes, "I can't have what I want, so I'm going to have to let it go."

"I know I'm not the type of guy you've gone for" he slowly said, "But I just want you to know you'd be the only one. Anyone who'd put you as a second choice doesn't deserve your time."

Biting her lip, she closed her eyes, "I really wish that I didn't screw things up between us. Because you are an amazing person to have as a friend."

Anderson chuckled pulling the brunette agent into a warm but awkward hug.

* * *

><p>Hotch peered out of his office watching as Emily and Anderson walked out of the elevator together both relaxed but still a little unease around each other.<p>

"Keep staring at them that way and you're liable to burn a hole through them." Dave said, leaning on the door frame.

"Did anyone ever teach you to knock?" Hotch asked trying to focus on the paper work on his desk.

"Why knock when I can go through the hassle of opening the door myself?" Dave said, "So how go things with your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend anymore" Hotch murmured.

"What'd you do?" Dave asked.

"I ended things with her after we left the bar" Hotch started to explain, "You should've heard the way she was talking about the team, Dave..."

"Well what did she say?" Dave asked.

"She called you a decrepit old man" Hotch said apologetically.

"She must be hanging out with my ex wives" Dave said, "Hey, I'm not taking it personally, I've literally been called worse. What else did she say about everyone else?"

"She called Morgan a walking STD, said that Garcia needs to stop shopping like she's in a bad '80s movie" Hotch said taking a deep breath, "She said if JJ was a good mother she'd be at home raising Henry instead of running off trying to get herself killed."

Dave inhaled at that, anger coursing through his veins, "She said that about them?"

Hotch looked down into the bullpen he saw Emily shoot Anderson an apologetic and friendly smile.

For that he was relieved, he hated discord amongst any and all members of his unit.

But then when she took a seat, and swivelled her desk chair over to Reid, his mind flashed back to the break room and the words that Beth used to describe her made him feel guilt, anger and shame, for his thoughts.

* * *

><p>"What did she say about Reid and Emily?" Dave asked, pulling the man from his thoughts, "Aaron?"<p>

Hotch tore his eyes from the bullpen to his older friend seated in front of him.

Dave could see the tension in the younger man's taut appearance. He was obviously tense by whatever that woman's comments were.

He made a mental note to track the obligatory jackass and send some of his groupies after her.

"She said that it'd be best if I got power of attorney and had Reid committed" Hotch said, still angry about that comment about, "And when she made that comment, I ended it with her right then and there."

Dave gave Hotch a smirk, proud that he stood up for his friends. But then the older man frowned, still wondering what the woman said about the brunette in the bullpen.

"You never told me what she said about Emily" Dave commented, "How bad was it?"

Hotch got up out of his chair, walking over to the large window that overlooked the bullpen and turned back to Dave.

"She called her a slut" Hotch said, the anger returning.

No one, but no one got away with bad mouthing his team, especially not the women. More particularly not her.

He turned back to the bullpen, watching as Emily joked around with Reid, and he flashed back to the incident in the break room.

He felt his fist clench when he realized that Emily had been with Anderson.

_'Anderson?'_ he thought, _'Why the hell...'_

Then he recalled seeing Emily talking with Beth at the bar and his mind clicked as he put the pieces of the evening together.

He turned to Dave, "I need to set things right, can you watch over things for a few minutes?"

"Sure" Dave said, with a smirk.

"Prentiss?" Hotch said, marching over to the brunette's desk, "I need to speak with you for a moment, can you follow me?"

Emily raised an eyebrow but nodded.

She followed Hotch to the service stairwell, and leaned against the railing, "What's going on?"

"I know" he told her, "About what happened at the bar?"

"Wow, no offense but you must be slow" Emily joked, "Everyone else knows about the thing with Anderson."

She bit her lip with the look he shot her, "I'm serious, Emily."

Raising an eyebrow at him, she gazed into his dark eyes and saw the imploring look he gave her and sighed.

* * *

><p>"Is this about Beth?" she asked, licking her bottom lip, "Look you don't have to worry, I never take what drunk people say all that seriously."<p>

"What did she tell you?" Hotch asked, he needed to know if he had to apologize for what the vicious curator did.

He knew that Beth didn't interact much with the other members of his team that night, so he was fairly certain that he had nothing to apologize to them for.

"She was kind enough to remind me to keep away from you" Emily started, "She said that you were hers and that if I wanted a quick fuck that I better hit the street corner since everyone knows I'm basically a paid whore."

Hotch's jaw dropped, "I can't believe she said that to you."

Emily shrugged, "It's nothing I haven't thought myself a couple of times in my life."

That made him feel a renewed sense of anger, but not at himself or even Beth, but at Emily. Grabbing her, he pulled her to him and gave her a fierce look.

"Don't you ever say that again, Emily" Hotch told her, "You are an amazingly smart, caring and kind woman."

A wry chuckle escaped her lips, "So amazing that men avoid me like the plague, only wanting me for one thing. Lets face it, Hotch my longest relationship was a paid job. No one wants me like that, they want women like JJ or Beth..."

He lightly shook her, "As amazing as JJ is, she's a different type of woman. Just like you are. You're both beautiful and smart women, and you don't even realize it. Any man would be lucky enough to be with you."

"That's nice of you to say Hotch" Emily told him, "But you don't have to..."

Hotch sighed, "Any man would, including me."

"What?" she asked, pulling back only for him to pull her into a deep kiss.

That made the stunned brunette pull back again, panting for breath, "You can't say things like that to me. You're dating Beth, you have a girlfriend."

"Had" Hotch said, "Past term, had. I would never be with someone like Beth who could say such nasty and vicious thing about the people I care about."

He wrapped a hand around her, pulling Emily to him, "When there was someone else who I've always wanted right in front of me all along. You."

"Me?" she asked looking up at him, "You want me?"

He gave her a dimpled grin, "I've always wanted you."

Hotch kissed her again, feeling Emily relax into his arms, but then tensed, "What's wrong?"

"Did you just say 'people you care about'?" Emily asked, "Did she say nasty things about the rest of the team?"

"Yeah" Hotch told her, "But no need to go all Rambo on her, I took care of it."

"How?" Emily asked, "I mean other then dumping her, what else did you do?"

Hotch grinned, "Well lets just say that I told her that I never wanted her. That she was just a poor substitution for the real thing. A substitute for you."

Emily grinned as she rested her head on his shoulder, "You're really sweet and incredibly corny, you know that right?"

"Well if being corny gets me you" Hotch said, as she rubbed her hands up and down his back, "Then I'm happy to be corny."

The two stood their in the stairwell unaware that their team watched on in pure happiness at the new change to their two friends' lives.

* * *

><p>"You have your way, I have my way. As for the right way, the correct way, and the only way, it doesn't exist." Friedrich Nietzsche<p>

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

Hope you all enjoyed this, don't forget to leave a review.


End file.
